Lavender Drake
"You just gotta be the best you can be and just hope for the best, really. That's all I do." - Lavi, Session 39 Lavender Drake, '''also known as '''Lavi, is one of the protagonists of Pokemon Tabletop: Utopus Region and one of the series' four main characters and the resident muscles and enforcer of Team Fresh Floof. History Lavender Alexander Drake was born and raised in Wild Colony of the Utopus Region by his mother and father until the tender age of 7. His parents called him by his nickname, Lavi, which he prefers to be addressed as . While on a research expedition, his father was possessed by a Honedge and then killed his mother before attempting to move onto Lavender. Before the final blow was struck, a mysterious green dragon, that he later learned was a Rayquaza, swooped in and saved the young boy from certain death. This dragon carried Lavi to the Tyrant Mountains where he was then raised by a Dragonite, who taught him not only the ways to survive in the wild but also how to defend himself and the ways of dragons. In his late teens, Lavi was eventually discovered by Professor Mahogany and was reintroduced into society. Professor Mahogany later hired Lavi on as a professional trainer as one of the members of Team Fresh Floof. Appearance Lavi is a stocky but well built young man sporting a black crew top and a purple hoodie two sizes too small, with matching pants (now in his older age, acting as shorts). Lavi has heterochromia, making his right eye blue and left eye green. He isn't very tall but is very well built, needing larger t-shirts to properly fit him as evidence provided by the Card Shop owner of Aristocrat Harbor. Personality Lavi is a brash and somewhat aggressive individual, quick to outbursts if stressed but quite capable and confident in his own abilities. While not academically smart, Lavi has inherited the inquisitive mind of his parents as he learned how to survive as well as adapting the dragons combat traditions into his own unique fighting style the 'Lóng huā quán' (Dragon Flower Fist). He doesn't care to capture Pokemon if he doesn't personally identify with them. Moves Focus Punch - Use of Focus Punch must be declared as a Priority (Limited) action at the beginning of the round. Vacuum Wave - No Effect Dark Pulse - Dark Pulse Flinches the target on 17+ Close Combat - The user’s Defense and Special Defense are each lowered by -1 Combat Stage. Facade - If the user is afflicted with a Persistent Status affliction Façade’s Damage Base is doubled to DB 14 Karate Chop - No Effect Abilities Growing up in the Tyrant Mountains and being raised by dragons taught Lavi to be a powerful and fierce martial artist. His signature move Focus Punch has laid out more than its fair share of Pokemon and Humans alike. His proudest use his Focus Punch occurred when Team Fresh Floof traveled through the Wild Colony desert to reach to an unexplored power plant. On their way to the power plant, the team came across a mother Gabite and her baby Gible under attack by other wild Pokemon. After saving the mother Gabite and offspring, she invited them to sleep in their cave for the night. When morning came, however, the father Garchomp returned and was not pleased to see unfamiliar creatures in his lair. Due to this, the Garchomp challenged Lavi to a battle in an attempt to display dominance. Due to Lavi's poor health at the time, his companions strongly discouraged Lavi from accepting. Though Lavi shared these concerns, he accepted the challenge. Once the battle began, Lavi instantly charged the Garchomp and used Focus Punch, knocking it into the air and knocking it out instantly. Since he has added Riolu to his party, he has since gained the powers of an Aura User being able to focus in on his own internal spiritual energies and use several supernatural moves. After being exposed to the poison of a Muk which entered Lavi's blood and not treated in time, a mutation caused Lavi to grow gills on either side of his neck. Not merely for show, these are working gills that allow Lavi to breathe under water. Equipment Lavi also has a few items that he uses to better help him fight in battle. Choice Scarf- Lavi obtained the choice scarf after an event led to him developing gills! Lavi didn't want them to be seen, and so the Nurse Joy treating him gave him a selection of scarves to choose from. When Lavi wears it, his speed is increased greatly. Black Assault Jacket- While Lavi and the rest of the team were searching through the power plant, Lavi found a black jacket, that will reduce physical damage that he takes will wearing it. However, the jacket was confiscated by Looker later on in the series as evidence into the Wild Colony event. Burst Stone- While in Republic City, the team came by an artifact shop, containing many things that they were interested in. Scarlet was very interested in an actual feather that belonged to Ho-oh, however the price was too much, so the owner made them a deal. If they could retrieve a stolen item that was important to the store owner, they could have the wing for free. However, they did not have any leads to where the thieves were. In trying to find a clue, Lavi sent out Lucario to try and use his aura and good sense to see if it could find a lead. Before Lucario began, he noticed a stone on the counter. Lucario was overjoyed by the sight of the stone and in a split second, was sucked into it. Lavi, worried about his friend, grabs the stone and, as if by instinct, shouts 'BURST'. In a flash of light, he transforms into what people Lavicario. When in this form, Lavi gains all of Lucario's moves and typing as well increases to his already high strength and speed. Notable Pokemon Lavi strongly prefers Dragon-Type Pokemon due to his upbringing in the Tyrant Mountains. He also as an affinity for Fighting-Type Pokemon due to his nature as a Martial Artist. Lavi does not collect a large number of Pokemon, but some of his preferred partners include the following. Burns (Charizard) - 'Lavi started his journey with his Charmander and uses him quite effectively. During the journey, Burns fully evolved into a Charizard. '''Scraps (Dragalge) - '''Lavi caught Scraps as a Skrelp while fishing in Aristocrat Harbor and eventfully fully evolved the Pokemon. Scraps tends to be a his preferred partner during underwater combat. '''Tyrantum (Chopper) - ' Lavi gained a Jaw Fossil from a digsite while confronting Team Vision. While in Aristocrat harbor, he was allowed to resurrect the Pokemon Fossil from the local laboratory, gaining a Tyrunt which he eventually evolved into a Tyrantum. '''Houdini (Alazakam) - '''An Abra found early during Team Fresh Floof's journey, Houdini was prized by Lavi for their teleportation abilities. Lavi evolved them up to an Alakazam during their journeys. [http://theloadingcrew.wikia.com/wiki/Lucario?venotify=created '''Lucario]' - '''Lavi first met Lucario as a Riolu while traveling the Empire City. The Riolu was apparently traveling to Empire City to serve the Emperor, but was stymied by a broken bridge that was one of the only ways to approach his destination. Lavi took an interest in the Pokemon and helped him reach Empire City. During the following events while Team Fresh Floof, Riolu helped deal with a crisis and in the aftermath decided to join Lavi on his journey. Unlike most Pokemon, Lucario can speak, though he is only fluent in the language of Ransei. He also wears a samurai helmet and later acquired a katana. '''Nom Nom (Garchomp) - '''During the journey into Wild Colony, Team Fresh Floof rested in a Garchomp's den. After asserting his dominance to the territorial Pokemon, Lavi selected one of the Grachomp's offspring to take with him on his journey, fully evolving the Pokemon during their journey. Relationships '''Team Fresh Floof' Scarlet - ' Lavi and Scarlet have a somewhat simple relationship in that although they don't interact all too much, they share mutual respect and care for each other. Lavi knows that Scarlet is incredibly shy and does all he can to stop her feeling overwhelmed or pressured. Lavi has on occasion, jumped ahead to save Scarlet from an incoming attack. 'Jade - ' Jade is probably Lavi's closest friend of the group, as they have shared a great deal of information with eachother regarding their past. After the events in Wild Colony, Jade and Lavi were trapped together in a cave and spent the time there discussing their lives and their emotions. The pair have also shared some fun moments, as when in Port Oligarc, they went off to play in the arcade. Lavi, being a bad influence on Jade, managed to convince her to fiddle with the claw machine controls to win them some stuffed toys. Upon Jade's death in the caverns, Lavi flew into a wild rage 'Luna- ' Lavi and Luna have a very familial relationship, akin to a brother and sister. Lavi enjoys messing around with her and pushing his luck, whilst Luna often finds herself chastising him and apologizing for his behavior/actions. Though they have their gripes, the two do get on well together and make a great team when battling. However ever since their time in the swamp when Lavi sacrificed himself for her (again) something more seems to be developing though it is very early stages. '''Team Prism ' 'Prism - ' 'Crystal -' 'Plaid -' 'Amber -' '''Team Peasant Poppers Rick -''' 'Nera -' 'Samson -' 'Phonica -' '''Other Characters Lady Kiiza - Professor Mahogany - Team Vision - Trivia * Originally Lavi was an ace trainer, but around Episode 25, during the team's first battle with Team Vision Admin Layla, X decided he would have way more fun being a martial artist * Category:Team Fresh Floof Category:Main Character